1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a spacer of a connector, and particularly to a floating shield for a male connector member capable of aligning the contacts in place and protecting the contacts when in the un-mated situation.
2. The Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,722,022 entitled "Shielded Line Terminator Enclosure", Pat. No. 4,895,535 entitled "Keyed Mountable Electrical Connectors", and Pat. No. 4,854,890 entitled "Shielded Electrical Connector", the front portions of the contact pins are generally exposed on the front portion of a male connector member in order to be individually inserted into the corresponding female contact sockets embedded within the corresponding apertures of a mating female connector member. It is also known that almost all D-Sub type connectors have the same structure. A typical male D-Sub connector includes an insulator covered by a shell and having a plurality of passageways to receive a number of corresponding male contacts therein, wherein the front portion of each male contact protrudes out of the insulator and is exposed within the recess formed by the flange portion of the shell receiving the corresponding projection portion of the mating female connector member. Through the main figure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,890, the structural relationship between the male and female connector members is made obvious. In this instance, it is obvious that the exposed contacts are inserted into the corresponding apertures of the female connector in order to mate the male and female contacts. In this situation, the recess formed by the flange can receive the projection portion of the female connector without any interference. So far as is known, this type combination is applied to all prior art connector assemblies.
It is noted that high density, i.e. more than two rows and less distance between adjacent contacts, and miniaturization are the trends for connector design to comply with the requirements of computer system. In prior art connectors, the size of the contact may be reduced to accomplish a high density or a miniature design. In this circumstances, the strength of the contact pin is less than usual and subject to bend out of proper position, due to the effect of external forces during handling and storing, applied on its exposed portion in an un-mated condition. Using a more rigid material to replace the usual type to prevent the contact's tilting is more expensive than using the original, is not easy to manufacture and will speed wearing of the mold so as to require renewal of the mold more frequently. Otherwise, it is frequently required to properly align the male contact pins before coupling the male and female connectors. This process is troublesome for a computer user, especially when adequate tools are unavailable.
Another problem is presented by the process of inserting the male contact into the female contact. Because the front portion of the male contact extends forwardly from the insulator as a cantilever, the support point of the contact pin is at its roof where it emerges from insulator, and is spaced far from the exposed distal end of the contact. A significant bending moment may be applied to the male contact when the distal end of the male contact engages the female contact during insertion. Using a strong material to enhance the strength of the contact pin has heretofore been the only way to avoid the deformation or breakage of the male contact pins.
Another problem is presented that because the dimensions are so small that the tolerances are tight for the small contact. The higher precision requirement will make it difficult to fabricate the product, or an expensive material must be used in place of the common one to maintain the quality control.
Also, another problem is the possibility of damage from electrical static discharge (ESD) by any inadvertent touch through hand or tool to the exposed contacts during its un-mated condition.
Thus, there has been a need for a male connector having design characteristics to overcome the potential disadvantages when a high density type connector is required. The present invention is a preferred way to meet this need.
To overcome the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art male connector, it is an object of the present invention to provide a male connector which accommodates high density type connector design.
Another main object of the invention is to provide a male connector member having a shield which can protect and cover the male contacts of the male connector when in un-mated condition, and which be displaced to expose the male contacts for mating with the female contacts when in mated situation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a male connector member which does not require contact pin adjustment or alignment before mating with the female connector.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a male connector member which can use a soft and common material for its contacts to minimize expense and complicated tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide a male connector member in which the contacts are supported against bending during mating.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a connector which allows a broad tolerance range for manufacturing.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a male connector member which diminishes the possibility of ESD damage due to external contact through hands or tools.